Ultimate Gamer
by Gaming-Wizard
Summary: In a world that is on the edge of developing heroes and villains of extraordinary abilities, one teenage girl awakened a power unlike any other. Now with the abilities of 'The Gamer' she must try to master her powers as she makes the choices that will def
1. Chapter 1: The Gamer?

_**Chapter 01: The Gamer?**_

"What. The. Hell?" A small fourteen year old girl with short black hair muttered as she stared in the bathroom mirror, wearing nothing but a white shirt and gray sweatpants, holding a toothbrush as toothpaste covered her mouth.

Putting the toothbrush down, the girl blinked again, showing that she had Heterochromia with the left eye being green while the right eye was blue as she rubbed them before staring at the mirror again.

It was still there.

She had to be imagining it.

In the mirror, right above her head in blue words said. ' _ **Lily Zacks-High School Freshmen-Lv. 1.**_ '

"Maybe I do need to lay off the video games." Lily said as she stared at the words.

Lily waited a few more seconds to see if it would go away but when it didn't, she frowned.

Quickly rinsing out her mouth, she looked at the mirror before sighing. "What's next a Stat Page-?" Her words died when a blue holographic box appeared in front of her.

' _ **Status Window.**_ '

' _ **Name: Lily Karla Zacks.**_

 _ **Age: 14.**_

 _ **Race: Human.**_

 _ **Job: The Gamer.**_

 _ **Level: 1 Next Level: 0/50**_

 _ **Title: High School Freshmen**_

 _ **Specialization: N/A**_

 _ **HP: 150**_

 _ **MP: 150**_

 _ **STR: 7**_

 _ **VIT: 6**_

 _ **DEX: 9**_

 _ **INT: 6**_

 _ **WIS: 4**_

 _ **LUK: 3**_

 _ **Money: $5.00.**_

 _ **Points: 0**_

 _ **Description: Lily Karla Zacks is just an average Socially Awkward Girl who gets by playing Video Games. Currently a Freshmen with no real goal in life, she drifts by people, not leaving any impressions at all.**_ '

Lily stared in disbelief at what she was seeing.

HP? MP? Stats?!

Then she looked at the 'Job.'

' _ **The Gamer.**_ '

"What the heck?" Lily whispered before realizing she was being awfully calm about this.

Shouldn't she be freaking out?

But she wasn't.

"This is just too weird." Lily said as she touched the Holographic Box to see that she could move it anywhere as she touched it.

Finally she saw another tab that said ' _ **Skills List**_ ' so she touched it as another page opened up.

' _ **Skills List.**_ '

' _ **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv MAX: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through with a peaceful mind. Has a resistance to telepathic attacks and psychological damage.**_ '

' _ **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv MAX: Let's the user's body live the real world like a game. HP and MP are fully restored if sleeping in a bed. 75% in a Tent and 50% Outdoors or in a Sleeping Bag.**_ '

"... I'm done." Lily muttered as she turned away from the window, the floating box following her. "Uh, exit?"

Thankfully the box disappeared as Lily thought about what it said.

"Gamer's Mind." Lily mused thoughtfully. "Well, that explains why I'm so calm about it at least."

But how did she have this?

Another box appeared with a loud ping causing her to jump.

' _ **Quest Alert.**_ '

"Quest?" Lily asked incredulously as she tapped it.

' _ **You are running late.**_

 _ **Due to spending the last half hour looking in the mirror, you are late leaving home, try to make it to school before class begins.**_

 _ **Time Limit: 30 Minutes.**_

 _ **Rewards: 50 Exp.**_

 _ **Fail Penalty: Decrease in Trust with Teachers.**_ '

Eyes wide, Lily cursed before she ran out of the bathroom into her room and a few minutes later she was now dressed in a black zip-up hoodie and blue jeans, with blue vans and a red baseball cap covering her short hair, as she looked at the Time Limit that was showing.

' _ **28:23.**_ '

Almost two minutes gone with changing her clothes as she ran down the stairs, not worried about making noise as her parents were already at work as she grabbed her backpack before reaching into the kitchen closet to grab a Blueberry Bagel, stuffing it into her mouth as she ran out the door.

* * *

"Excuse me. Pardon me." Lily cried out as she was pushing herself through a crowd of people on a street. "Coming through!"

She knew that New York was packed with being one of the most populated cities in the world, but this was just insane.

It's as if something was trying to make her late.

"Come on seriously?!" Lily said at seeing a huge traffic jam blocking her way. "This is ridiculous!"

She spared a moment to look at the time limit.

' _ **20:17.**_ '

"Okay I still have enough time." Lily muttered as she saw an opening and took off running again.

Another box opened up surprising her as she quickly ran around a person, apologizing for nearly knocking them over.

' _ **You have obtained a new skill. Free Running (Passive) Lv. 1: You are now barely adept at traversing busy streets. Speed is increased by 5% along with improved breathing and stamina. This skill also gives 5% to your Vitality. Next Level 0/40.**_ '

"Huh?" Lily muttered as she did seem to be running a bit smoother, although she was still panting.

* * *

Eventually Lily made it to school, panting badly as she placed a hand on the wall not jumping this time as another box opened up.

' _ **Mission Complete: Made it to School with 10 Minutes to spare.**_

 _ **Rewards Earned: 50 Exp.**_ '

' _ **You have Leveled Up.**_ '

' _Leveled Up?_ ' Lily looked confused by that before she thought about the Gamer Body skill that was shown earlier.

It seems like she really has become like a Video Game Character.

' _Am I a Mutant?_ ' Lily thought remembering hearing the rumors on the News about people with 'special abilities' being branded Mutants as well as being hunted by people as well as the rumors of a guy dressing up like a Devil in Hell's Kitchen.

If she was, this would make a weird superpower.

Lily snorted at the idea as she entered the school, not wanting to be late after the hell she suffered running from home to there.

* * *

Sitting in Science Class, Lily just stared out the window as the teacher went on and on.

Why did she bother coming here? She didn't have anyone to talk to.

… Oh right, because it was a 'Quest'.

Turning from the window to look at the teacher, Lily looked overhead to be surprised.

' _ **Raymond Warren-Science Teacher-Lv. 12.**_ '

Eyes widening, Lily looked around as she saw the same thing with the other teenagers.

' _ **Flash 'Eugene' Thompson-Star Ball Player-Lv. 4.**_ '

' _ **Mary-Jane Watson-Aspiring Actress-Lv. 3.**_ '

' _ **Peter Benjamin Parker-Young Scientist-Lv. 4.**_ '

' _ **Harold 'Harry' Osborn-Scion of Oscorp-Lv. 4.**_ '

There were various others, none of them were over level five.

' _ **You have obtained a new skill through your actions. Observe Lv. 1: This skill allows you to see a person's Level and max HP. Next Level: 0/10.**_ '

"Huh." Lily muttered under her breath, but that drew attention to her.

"Is there a problem Ms. Zacks?" Mr. Warren asked causing Lily to smile sheepishly as the class turned towards her.

"Uh no problem, just realized I forgot to do something at home." Lily lied rubbing her head as her hat was on the back of her chair.

"You would do better to pay attention and worry about that on your own time." Mr. Warren told her causing some of the class to chuckle.

' _ **Through your actions, you've obtained the skill Lying Lv. 1: You can now plan out lies to deceive those around you. Next Level: 0/5.**_ '

* * *

The rest of the day passed by as usual for Lily as she was now in lunch with a tray of food, sitting by herself as her hat was on now.

"... Stats." Lily whispered as it opened again.

' _ **Name: Lily Zacks.**_

 _ **Age: 14.**_

 _ **Race: Human.**_

 _ **Job: The Gamer.**_

 _ **Level: 2 Next Level: 0/100**_

 _ **Title: High School Freshmen**_

 _ **Specialization: N/A**_

 _ **HP: 152**_

 _ **MP: 150**_

 _ **STR: 7**_

 _ **VIT: 6 (.05%) =2.02**_

 _ **DEX: 9**_

 _ **INT: 6**_

 _ **WIS: 4**_

 _ **LUK: 3**_

 _ **Money: $5.00.**_

 _ **Points: 5**_

 _ **Description: Lily Karla Zacks is just an average Socially Awkward Girl who gets by playing Video Games. Currently a Freshmen with no real goal in life, she drifts by people, not leaving any impressions at all.**_ '

Lily looked surprised that her health was improved a bit as she saw she had five stat points.

She was about to use them before pausing.

' _Right, Leveling up is hard._ ' Lily thought as she remembered in all the video games she played wasting the points was a bad idea.

Even if they could help with her pathetic stats at the moment.

Then she realized how bad it was that this was beginning to feel normal to her.

… She blames the Gamer's Mind ability.

That was when she saw the Inventory Tab and quickly whispered that to have it open as it showed a full body avatar of her with her clothes on like armor as well as a lot of empty space to the side.

Blinking at that, Lily looked down at the French Fry she was holding. "Observe."

' _ **School French Fry: School Food, not very healthy for you in the long run, but can restore 1 MP.**_ '

Making sure that no one was paying attention, Lily flicked the French Fry and watched it disappear into thin air before it reappeared inside of her Inventory.

Eyes widening, she quickly took it out and looked at it as if it came from space.

She had a freaking pocket dimension?!

… Awesome.

Reopening the Stats as she ate, Lily used her observe on the different Stats she had.

' _ **Strength (STR): The Strength Attribute determines the person's overall Physical Power. It also affects how much damage you can inflict on another person with a blunt or bladed object as well as how much damage you can take.**_ '

' _ **Vitality (VIT): The Vitality Attribute affects your overall health. This is important to regain health outside of combat and to resist special types of damage like poison, burns, etc.**_

 _ **1 VIT= 25 HP Points.**_

 _ **1 VIT= .5 HP Regeneration Per Minute.**_ '

' _ **Dexterity (DEX): This determines the Gamer's overall movement like your speed, accuracy, evasion and critical hits on opponents in close, mid and long-range combat. Dexterity can also play a role in sneaking, picking locks, stealing and dual wielding.**_ '

' _ **Intelligence (INT): Intelligence is an important aspect to think quickly and making decisions on the fly. This can also affect how much MP a person can have.**_

 _ **1 INT= 25 MP Points.**_

' _ **Wisdom (WIS): Also called 'Common Sense' it can be used to increase perception, and overall control of MP. This Attribute can also help in memorization as well as MP Regeneration outside of combat**_.'

 _ **1 WIS= .5 MP Regeneration Per Minute.**_ '

' _ **Luck (LUK): The Ultimate factor of chance. Luck is unique in itself as it affects the type of loot you'll find from slain enemies, looting random items, winning money from gambling or just staying alive really.**_ '

' _Wow._ ' Lily was honestly surprised by this, although she was a bit worried on how it kept talking about 'combat' as well as the 'slain enemies' in the Luck portion.

' _ **Due to you exploring your new abilities, your INT went up by 1.**_ '

That pop up surprised her as she saw her MP gain an extra 25 points as she smiled again.

She just upgraded her stats without using the points, that proved she didn't have to waste them.

* * *

"I'm home." Lily called out as she entered her house before sighing as no answer came.

Yet again her parents were working late.

They were scientists for the Company Oscorp Industries so they always worked day in and day out barely home.

And whenever they do interact, it was to talk about her lack of good grades considering she was a C-Minus student giving her a lack of confidence.

That along with her social awkwardness with anyone she doesn't know made it to where she hasn't made any friends growing up.

Lily filled all of that by playing Video Games to make her life better.

' _I suppose it's fitting that my 'superpower' is something like a game._ ' Lily thought with a small giggle as she opened her backpack and got her books out to finish her homework, which honestly didn't really take that long.

It felt… Easier than it used to, probably because of the increased INT stat.

"There." Lily said putting her pencil down in time to see another box.

' _ **Homework completed. 25 Exp earned.**_ '

"I get Exp by doing my homework?!" Lily asked in surprise not expecting that.

' _ **Due to your studies, your INT went up by 1.**_ '

"And my Intelligence went up again?" Lily smiled as that would be useful.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Yes… It's another Gamer Fic, but this one is in Ultimate Marvel-speaking of which how the hell haven't there been any Gamer Fics in the Superhero Genre of Fanfiction like DC or Marvel? If there are I haven't found them yet but seriously?**

 **That's why I decided to do this along with my Gamer of Remnant fic, and you may have noticed how different the Gamer Ability is despite the similarities between the two stories.**

 **In my opinion it's like it is with a different game, different ways. Plus Zidane had better stats in the start due to it being Remnant as well as being a Faunus. On Earth Lily was just a normal human so she had lower stats of a teenager, her strongest being Dexterity due to her playing Video Games so much.**

 **And no Lily isn't a Mutant, she just had the random thought as she wasn't sure what was going on.**

 **Oh and she is smarter than Zidane is in the act of saving points because Zidane in Gamer of Remnant never really played Video Games so he never thought about saving the points and wasted them while Lily played way too many so she knows to save them.**

 **Anyways this is before the main parts of Ultimate Marvel as Peter hasn't been bitten by the spider yet, the Fantastic Four haven't been formed and the Ultimates haven't been called together for the first time. Xavier hasn't gathered the X-Men yet either but the world does know about Mutants like in Ultimate Canon.**

 **The only heroes to exist at this point are Daredevil and Iron man which is why it's basically boring right now. The Hulk also exists but he won't show up for a bit along with Magneto gathering the Brotherhood.**

 **I'm going to try and follow a timeline for the Ultimate Marvel world soon.**

 **Now here is the stuff Stats for Lily right now, I may put it on the page after Zidane's**.

* * *

 _ **Stats.**_

Name: Lily Karla Zacks.

Age: 14.

Race: Human.

Job: The Gamer.

Level: 2 Next Level: 25/100

Title: High School Freshmen

Specialization: N/A

HP: 152

MP: 200

STR: 7

VIT: 6 (.05%) =2.02

DEX: 9

INT: 8

WIS: 4

LUK: 3

Money: $5.00.

Points: 5

Description: Lily Karla Zacks is just an average Socially Awkward Girl who gets by playing Video Games. Currently a Freshmen with no real goal in life, she drifts by people, not leaving any impressions at all.

 _ **Skills List.**_

Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv MAX: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through with a peaceful mind. Has a resistance to telepathic attacks and psychological damage.

Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv MAX: Let's the user's body live the real world like a game. HP and MP are fully restored if sleeping in a bed. 75% in a Tent and 50% Outdoors or in a Sleeping Bag.

Free Running (Passive) Lv. 1: You are now barely adept at traversing busy streets. Speed is increased by 5% along with improved breathing and stamina. This skill also gives 5% to your Vitality. Next Level 12/40.

Observe Lv. 1: This skill allows you to see a person's Level and max HP. Next Level: 5/10.

Lying Lv. 1: You can now plan out lies to deceive those around you. Next Level: 0/5.

 _ **Titles.**_

High School Freshmen: As a student of school your INT can rise 50% faster than your other abilities if you apply yourself.


	2. Chapter 2: Protected Space

_**Chapter 02: Protected Space**_

' _ **You are Well Rested. HP and MP Fully Restored.**_ '

That was what Lily woke up to as she opened her eyes.

"So it wasn't a dream." Lily muttered giving a yawn as she stretched.

Looking at the box as it disappeared, Lily just got up in order to avoid having a repeat of the other morning.

As she walked the streets of New York, Lily couldn't help but look at her Stats as she was having a relaxing walk to school.

Lily was wondering which Stat she should put the most effort in at this time. If her life was a 'game' as one would say, she was planning on milking it for all it was worth.

But from all of her experience playing games she knew that she had to have a specialization, sure she could attempt to keep it even, but it would also slow her down in the long run because while being a Multi-Skilled Character was smart at first, they're doomed to fail in the long-run as it would be too slow. Especially with how much harder it would to Level up after each level.

"Well INT is more important." Lily mused as she knew that with today's jobs it would help her land a career that would set her up for life.

… How much INT would it take though?

Lily sighed as she decided to look into it more after school before realizing something.

It was quiet.

… Extremely quiet.

Closing her Stat page, Lily looked around to see that she was on the streets of New York, except there was no one in sight.

"The heck?" Lily muttered as this was very unusual for the Big Apple.

No matter where you went there was always another person nearby or a noise to hear.

Now it was like a Ghost Town.

Not only that, but the buildings were badly damages as well.

What the hell happened?

' _ **Quest Alert.**_ '

' _ **Investigate what's going on.**_

 _ **The silence of the city has peaked your curiosity, enticing for you to look into it.**_

 _ **Rewards: ?,?.**_

 _ **Fail Penalty: ?**_ '

"I can't see the rewards or failure?" Lily muttered in confusion before she sighed and walked through the empty city, her footsteps echoing around her.

A low moaning sound caught her attention as she could hear small footsteps along with her own.

"Hello?" Lily walked towards it before seeing a stumbling figure. "Hey do you need… Any… Help-?"

Lily stopped when she got a better look at the person, if it could still be called that.

The 'person' had decomposing flesh as blood ran down its figure, moaning as its gaze now shifted to Lily and began to stumble towards her.

Giving out a slight scream of surprise, Lily backed up.

' _ **Zombie-Lv. 3.**_ '

"Z-Z-Zombie?!" Lily asked before her Gamer's Mind took effect and she calmed down considerably.

' _Okay, a Zombie in the middle of Manhattan._ ' Lily thought analyzing her situation as she made sure to keep a bit back from the Zombie.

"Observe (6/10)."

' _ **Zombie-Lv. 3**_

 _ **HP: 120**_

 _ **Description: A regular zombie, nothing really special about it. While weak on its own, it is unwise to fight a group of them head on. Bonus Damage done if attacked with a Blunt Object.**_

 _ **Exp offered: 50.**_ '

' _ **Quest Updated.**_

 _ **You are under attack. Defend Yourself.**_

 _ **Rewards: 50 Exp and new weapon.**_

 _ **Fail Penalty: Death.**_ '

Seeing that, Lily looked around quickly before seeing a trash can lid and quickly grabbed it.

… Hey if Captain America can fight and practically win World War II with a shield, she can kill a Zombie with a Trash Can Lid.

"Observe (7/10)." Lily mused looking at the Trash Can.

' _ **Trash Can Lid- Poor Quality**_

 _ **It's a Trash Can Lid, what were you expecting, Legendary Quality?**_

 _ **Attack Power: 3-5.**_

 _ **Defense Power: 4-6.**_ '

Gripping it, Lily took another step back as she saw how slow the Zombie was.

' _Okay, I'm faster than it so if I can hit it and run out of its reach I should be fine._ '

Hit and Run techniques for the win here.

Running forward, Lily slammed the end of the Trash Can Lid against the Zombie's face, knocking it to the ground before running back as it was already pushing itself up.

' _ **Zombie: 120-111.**_ '

' _Only 9 points of damage?_ ' Lily thought remembering her strength was low.

' _ **Your Actions unlocked 2 New skills.**_ '

' _ **Shield Mastery (Passive) Lv. 1: The weight of a shield is familiar to you adding 20% to your attack and defense whenever you have a shield equipped. Next Level: 0/5.**_ '

' _ **Shield Bash Lv. 1: Catch your opponents off guard by slamming your shield into them. Costs 10 MP. Next Level 0/12.**_ '

' _Okay so if I keep this up, I should be able to kill this thing with ten or eleven more hits?_ ' Lily got ready as she held the shield.

The Zombie moved closer before she repeated what she did.

Hit, then run… Hit, then run.

Eventually the Zombie fell over dead as Lily was panting.

' _ **Skill Leveled Up: Shield Mastery (Passive) Lv. 2: The weight of a shield is familiar to you adding 25% to your attack and defense whenever you have a shield equipped Next Level: 3/15.**_ '

Looking at her stats, Lily saw that she was a quarter away from leveling up again, but she was worried.

How did this happen? What is happening-?

"Isn't this interesting?"

That sudden voice caused Lily to spin around, her lame weapon raised as a figure wearing a black suit and sunglasses was nearby.

Looking over his head, Lily was dismayed to only see Question marks instead of a name or level.

That usually happens in video games if an opponent is at an extremely high level compared to the players.

"How did you get inside of the Protected Space?" The man asked curiously as he took a step forward, making Lily take a step back. "And so ill-equipped as well."

"Protected Space?" Lily asked giving him a curious look. "The heck are you talking about?!"

The man's posture shifted a bit. "I see, you aren't just ill-equipped, but also ill-informed as well… Perhaps I didn't make the boundaries strong enough, but if that were the case more people would be in here as well." He mused.

"Will you start making sense?!" Lily asked in annoyance before calming down.

"I see no point in explaining to you." The man cupped his chin thoughtfully. "However you were able to keep cool head and deal with one of the monsters in the Protected Space."

As he spoke, black ooze seemed to surround his feet before a dark slime-like creature erupted and lunged at Lily with spikes out.

Eyes widening, Lily dove to the side as it pierced the ground where she was a split second ago.

Rolling in the momentum and back to her feet, the man in black seemed more intrigued. "Good reflexes." He said as Lily paid more attention to the slime and quickly used Observe.

' _ **Black Slime-Lv. 16. HP: 1200. Description: A slime living at the Devildom. It has Devil Aura and can change the solidarity of its body**_

 _ **Exp Offered: 1290.**_ '

' _ **Skill Leveled Up: Observe Lv. 2: This skill allows you to see a person's Level and max HP and MP. Next Level: 6/30.**_ '

The Slime came at Lily again as she jumped back, unsure what to do with the speed before she noticed something.

It seemed to pause after impaling the ground for a few seconds.

Deciding to test that theory, she waited and dodged again and it was the same thing.

' _So I have to wait until it attacks._ ' Lily thought gripping the Trash Can Lid.

But she had to be careful, she didn't know how strong it was physically.

For all she knew, it might take it just one hit to kill her.

… She wasn't ready to die.

After dodging the third time, Lily ran in and slammed the shield into it, but this time she ended up shouting "Shield Bash!"

Amazingly enough the shield glowed and she saw the HP of the Slime go down quite a bit.

' _ **Black Slime-Lv. 16 HP: 1200-1150.**_ '

' _So it caused 50 points of damage?_ ' Lily thought as she needed to just use Shield Bash a couple more times before it was done with.

The Slime didn't take kindly as it shot out again with more spikes as Lily barely dodged that time.

' _Come on._ ' Lily ran in and did the same thing.

' _ **1150-1100.**_ '

As she did that, the dark suited man frowned as this girl was proving to be a lot more than she looked.

She saw the weakness in the Black Slime after it attacked her once and is now exploiting it for all of its worth.

Just like how she exploited a Zombie's speed in comparison to her own.

Eventually, she was done as the Slime was dissolving and she was panting some more.

' _ **Skill Leveled Up: Shield Mastery (Passive) Lv. 4: The weight of a shield is familiar to you adding 35% to your attack and defense whenever you have a shield equipped Next Level: 3/45.**_ '

' _ **Skill Leveled Up: Shield Bash Lv. 3: Catch your opponents off guard by slamming your shield into them. Costs 10 MP. Next Level 14/35.**_ '

' _ **You have Leveled Up.**_ '

' _ **You have Leveled Up.**_ '

' _ **You have Leveled Up.**_ '

' _I leveled up three times?_ ' Lily thought as she saw the man looking at her with his interest increased.

"I have to say you really impressed me." The man said with a nod. "The Slime wasn't out to kill you, just knock you out and yet you managed to kill it without getting injured in the process, you really aren't ordinary are you?"

Lily just leveled him a glare as the man found that amusing before he disappeared into thin air.

His voice however echoed around her. "We'll meet again, be certain of that."

"What the-?" Lily muttered before hearing a cracking noise causing her to look up to see cracks forming all around her.

All of a sudden the city was back to normal, people were bustling about, the buildings were fixed and cars were on the streets.

A horn honking caused her to realize she was in the middle of the street and quickly dove out of the way as a car barely missed her.

"Get off the road you bitch!" The driver shouted as no one seemed to be paying attention to the fact she just appeared out of nowhere, although she gained some extremely weird looks for the Trash Can lid in her hand.

' _ **Mission Complete: Investigated the City's silence.**_

 _ **Rewards: 1 Stat Point and +2 LUK.**_ '

' _I-I'm back?_ ' Lily thought before seeing the time.

She was late for school!

* * *

Lily had her head on the desk as she was berated for being late but given a warning considering it was the first time.

' _It was that guy's fault I'm late._ ' Lily thought but she sighed.

It wasn't as if she could say she was late because she was busy trying to kill a zombie and some sort of slime creature.

… Well she could, but then she would have her mental health be questioned.

But still… What was that?

Protected Space? The slime that guy summoned? The Zombie?

Just who was that?

"Now remember class, tomorrow is the Field Trip to Oscorp Industries and as always a Field Trip is a privilege not a right." Mr. Warren said causing Lily to pay attention. "So I'm expecting for everyone to be on their best behavior."

The or else wasn't said as Lily smiled.

A Field Trip wasn't so bad.

As class continued, Lily opened her Stat's Page and saw the changes.

' _ **Name: Lily Karla Zacks.**_

 _ **Age: 14.**_

 _ **Race: Human.**_

 _ **Job: The Gamer.**_

 _ **Level: 5 Next Level: 135/800**_

 _ **Title: High School Freshmen**_

 _ **Specialization: N/A**_

 _ **HP: 152**_

 _ **MP: 200**_

 _ **STR: 7**_

 _ **VIT: 6 (.05) =2.02**_

 _ **DEX: 9**_

 _ **INT: 8**_

 _ **WIS: 4**_

 _ **LUK: 5**_

 _ **Money: $5.00.**_

 _ **Points: 21**_

 _ **Description: Lily Karla Zacks is just an average Socially Awkward Girl who gets by playing Video Games. Currently a Freshman her peers see her as a slacker due to her being late for class.**_ '

' _The heck?!_ ' Lily stared at the change in description.

Slacker?! She was only late once, damnit!

Her eye twitching, Lily switched to her Inventory to see the Trash Can Lid there. ' _Not much but at least I have something I can use to defend myself._ '

… Even if it sucks.

But still… After the thrill of that fight, no matter how terrified she was deep inside, class was extremely boring in comparison.

' _Please don't tell me I'm an adrenaline junkie._ ' Lily thought with a wince.

Hearing the bell ring, Lily left the classroom only to see a familiar sight as a brunette teen wearing glasses was knocked over by Flash Thompson, the blonde Basketball Player.

" **GOOOALLL!** " Kenny 'King' Kong, a large Basketball Player and best friends of Flash, shouted with a fist in the air as Flash laughed.

"That is definitely worth ten points." Flash said with Kenny smirking.

"Ten? That was a six tops."

"Ooh, looks like Parker is about to pull a Carrie." Flash taunted as Peter Parker glared at them as he pushed himself up.

Lily frowned at the action.

This was actually pretty normal in this school and not a lot of people were putting a stop to it.

No one was getting the teachers either-.

Wait, someone was interfering.

Seeing how Harry Osborn was helping Peter out, Lily turned away and walked off before anyone saw her.

She couldn't really say anything about no one interfering considering she never did as well.

So why was it bothering her now?

She always left people alone and in response she was left alone.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Still nothing interesting happening besides the Protected Space being shown like in the Gamer comic, and Lily had her first combat fight, being lucky in avoiding any injuries.**_

 _ **She even has her first weapon which is pathetic if you think about what it is, but realistic as it was the only thing she could grab at the moment.**_

 _ **Anyways she learned some new skills as well as leveled up a bit at the same time, she's still saving points and with how things are going I bet you know what's going to show in the next chapter right? Speaking of the stats, I changed them around a bit in the first chapter after the first three reviews because they were kind of too pathetic, even for a normal human, hopefully they were a bit more realistic.**_

 _ **Also, her Exp needed to level up has doubled with each level so far if anyone was wondering how she leveled up from 2-5 like that, just do the math and you'll get the same answer, I might keep it that way or have it change later.**_

 _ **Now she hasn't shown any social interactions either as well, she did show some dislike for bullying but she doesn't do anything about it much like how some people do so these days, they instead just watch, or in some cases people use their phones to record it.**_

 _ **That may change in the future with her because as of right now she's neutral.**_

 _ **Not Good or Evil, she could go either way as the story continues. So in this story you're looking at the origins of either one of the world's greatest heroes or the next big villain depending on what happens.**_

 _ **So let me answer the reviews as well.**_

 _ **Autumn Fantasy: Haha, yeah it'll be changing quite a bit and thank you for liking this story.**_

 _ **CrimsonSylvan: I know what you mean, there are numerous Gamer Fics for Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, some RWBY, Naruto, High School DxD, Bleach and I think there was a Yu-Gi-Oh one but never for the Superhero Genre, the heck? But it means I have more credit with originality with this idea, well not really considering I just used something from the Gamer Comic**_

 _ **MysticSpider: Sorry about that, I knew that the Stats of a High Schooler were higher but those stats for Jihan started out with him being Lv. 4 and he used his first few points while Lily here was Lv. 1, but they were a bit too pathetic in hindsight. I was going for INT to act like how it did for Dragon Age with MP Regen instead of Gamer but it's probably easier if I did it like in Gamer. Not really harsh but it helped me out, thanks.**_

 _ **AndJrew76: Haha thanks and while it's a little disappointing you won't be reading my Harry Potter/Gorillaz crossover considering it's a rewrite of my first story I'm not too down about it, you like my other stories and I can't expect for someone to like every single story I write. I hope you continue to enjoy this story as well as the Gamer of Remnant Fic.**_

 _ **Lia'Ceya: Thank you and again I'm shocked there was never a Gamer/Marvel/DC fic before this… Again I could be wrong but I hope to continue to write this story in a way that everyone enjoys it.**_

* * *

 _ **Stats.**_

Name: Lily Karla Zacks.

Age: 14.

Race: Human.

Job: The Gamer.

Level: 5 Next Level: 135/800

Title: High School Freshmen

Specialization: N/A

HP: 152

MP: 200

STR: 7

VIT: 6 (.05%) =2.02

DEX: 9

INT: 8

WIS: 4

LUK: 5

Money: $5.00.

Points: 21

Description: Lily Karla Zacks is just an average Socially Awkward Girl who gets by playing Video Games. Currently a Freshman her peers see her as a slacker due to her being late for class.

 _ **Skills List.**_

Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv MAX: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through with a peaceful mind. Has a resistance to telepathic attacks and psychological damage.

Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv MAX: Let's the user's body live the real world like a game. HP and MP are fully restored if sleeping in a bed. 75% in a Tent and 50% Outdoors or in a Sleeping Bag.

Free Running (Passive) Lv. 1: You are now barely adept at traversing busy streets. Speed is increased by 5% along with improved breathing and stamina. This skill also gives 5% to your Vitality. Next Level 12/40.

Observe Lv. 2: This skill allows you to see a person's Level and max HP and MP/Stamina. Next Level: 6/30.

Lying Lv. 1: You can now plan out lies to deceive those around you. Next Level: 0/5.

Shield Mastery (Passive) Lv. 4: The weight of a shield is familiar to you adding 35% to your attack and defense whenever you have a shield equipped Next Level: 3/45.

Shield Bash Lv. 3: Catch your opponents off guard by slamming your shield into them. Costs 10 MP. Next Level 14/35.

 _ **Titles.**_

High School Freshmen: As a student of school your INT can rise 50% faster than your other abilities if you apply yourself.

 _ **Weapons/Armor.**_

Trash Can Lid- Poor Quality It's a Trash Can Lid, what were you expecting, Legendary Quality? Attack Power: 3-5. Defense Power: 4-6.


	3. Chapter 3: Thinking Outside the Box

_**Chapter 03: Thinking Outside the Box**_

Lily was in her bedroom, sitting at her desk with her science homework out.

But there wasn't anything written on it.

She just sat there, holding her pencil with a frown.

' _How did you get inside of the Protected Space?_ '

' _We'll meet again, be certain of that._ '

The meeting with that man from earlier that day was still fresh in her mind.

Just who was that?

What did he mean by protected space?

Looking at her computer as it was on with a game ready for when she finished, she placed her pencil down and logged out of the game, instead going to a search engine.

' _ **Protected Space.**_ '

Typing that, Lily pressed enter only to get barely anything, just results on Non-Breaking space for typing.

"Did I really expect to find it on the Internet?" Lily muttered proping an elbow on her desk as she couldn't focus.

This was driving her insane… Or it would if she didn't have Gamer's Mind.

But the problem was that this guy was dangerous and she had to be prepared to defend herself-.

* _ **Thud**_ *

Lily went to stand up and accidently hit her knee on the desk causing her to give a small cry of pain before the box popped back up.

' _ **HP: 152-149.**_ '

' _ **Your actions allowed for you to learn a new skill. Physical Endurance (Passive) Lv. 1. The Bodies durability increases and lowers the damage of the body. Physical Attack damage lessens by 3%. Next Level 0/3.**_ '

Rubbing her aching knee, Lily gave the box a deadpanned look.

While she could see the value of this particular skill, she was not looking forward to having it level up.

Then another thought crossed her mind.

"Passive Skills?" Lily asked as that caused all of her Passive Skills to show up. "Right, the Free-Running affects my HP a bit."

If she could learn a lot of Passive Skills she could use them to get stronger without wasting points.

' _ **Your Act of thinking things out raised your Wisdom by 1.**_ '

"So that's how I raise Wisdom." Lily looked surprised before her Homework caught her attention again and she sighed.

"I still need to finish this." She muttered.

… Maybe one of her parent's old textbooks had something?

Leaving her room, Lily pulled on the drawstring to open the attic door as the ladder came down with it before climbing up there, turning on the old light bulb as she did so.

Taking a few steps in there, she paused to cough. "Man no one's been up here for awhile." Lily muttered as the dust was messing with her allergies.

It took some time but eventually she found the right box with the books and opened it. "Here we go-." Lily stopped when she saw a text appear in front of the Chemistry book she went to move.

' _ **This is a Skill Book Chemistry 101: Do you want to learn this skill?**_ '

"W-What?" Lily asked at seeing that before she shakily pressed Yes.

' _ **You can't learn this Skill. It requires INT 12.**_ '

At first Lily was disappointed before she remembered her extra points and brought them up.

… Using four wouldn't be so bad.

Once that was done, she tried again and this time the book began to disintegrate as knowledge began to flow through her.

' _ **You have Learned Chemistry 101 (Passive) Lv. 1: The knowledge of the different chemicals flows through your head allowing for you to make various combinations. Right now you can only make firecrackers and stink bombs. Next Level 0/5.**_ '

"I guess I should've expected Skill Books." Lily muttered as not only did she feel smarter due to the points she used, but the chemicals were really flowing through her head.

Fire Crackers and Stink Bombs huh?

Those are pretty much prank items, but they could be useful for combat as either distractions or actual weapons depending on how she used them… She'll have to see about getting a Chemistry Set to make them as well as level up her new ability.

Now looking curious, Lily began to go through the box some more, hoping to find another Skill Book, but sadly that was the only one as of right now.

"Oh well, it wasn't a total waste." Lily mused as she went back to her room, closing the attic door as she did so and went back to her room to finish her homework, earning another 25 Exp.

* * *

Thankfully she had no other problems the next day in getting to school, so Lily was on the bus getting ready to head towards Oscorp Industries, although it was a bit reluctantly.

While it was nice to be outside of the classroom she wished the Field Trip was going to be in another exciting place.

But she figured she could pass the time by playing a game on her phone.

"Hey is this seat taken?" A voice spoke up causing Lily to look up to see Mary-Jane Watson smiling at her.

"No it's not." Lily said a little surprised as she scooted over a bit to allow the Red Head girl to sit down.

' _Doesn't she usually sit next to Peter Parker?_ ' Lily thought as she looked over to see that he and Harry Osborn were sitting next to each other. ' _Oh… What about Liz Allen-?_ '

Liz was sitting with the Cheerleaders.

"You looking forward to the trip?" Mary asked as Lily gave a small hesitant nod.

She wasn't really sure what to say… It was easier shouting at that weird guy from the other day than speaking with this girl.

"Observe." Lily whispered when she made sure Mary wasn't paying attention.

' _ **Mary-Jane Watson.**_

 _ **Age: 14**_

 _ **Race: Human.**_

 _ **Level: 3 (24/200)**_

 _ **Title: High School Freshmen**_

 _ **HP: 350**_

 _ **MP: 800**_

 _ **STR: 13**_

 _ **VIT: 14**_

 _ **DEX: 13**_

 _ **INT: 32**_

 _ **WIS: 30**_

 _ **LUK: 20**_

 _ **Description: Mary-Jane Watson, originally known as "Mary" to her friends, she later picked up the "MJ" nickname. MJ is a brilliant student. She usually expresseses her true feelings, though she can be short-tempered and has even physically attacked some of the bullies at her school. Also called Brainy Jane due to her grades, she has a dream of becoming an Actress. Has no opinion on Lily as of right now.**_ '

Lily almost cried as she saw Mary-Jane's stats in comparison with her own.

How the heck did Mary-Jane get high stats like that when she's the one at the higher level-... Maybe it was because of how in Video Games the Non-Playable Characters Stats are distributed automatically as well as the experiences they get go into said Stats.

… Damn she was pathetic before getting this ability.

Thankfully, the girl didn't notice Lily's pride being shattered as she smiled and turned towards her.

"So I'm Mary, but feel free to call me MJ." Mar-er MJ said to her.

"Uh… Lily." Lily said and her hesitation surprised MJ.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh uh no, I'm just." Lily looked away as she thought of a way to explain. "Not really good at socializing, sorry."

MJ now looked amused. "No need to apologize, a friend of mine was the same way growing up." She said looking towards Peter before she looked back at Lily. "So what do you do?"

Lily didn't answer immediately as a new Quest just appeared.

' _ **Make a Friend.**_

 _ **Someone is keeping a conversation going in an attempt to reach out to you, reciprocate the conversation with words of your own.**_

 _ **Rewards: 225 Exp and a New friend in Mary-Jane Watson.**_

 _ **Penalty Fail: 5 Exp and a further loss of reputation.**_

 _ **This Quest is Mandatory and can't be declined.**_ '

Lily was not expecting for that to be a Quest. "Video Games." Lily muttered as she looked away.

Why wasn't her Gamer's Mind helping out with her being socially awkward?!

… Wait, she was supposed to keep the conversation going, wasn't she?

"What about you?" Lily said quickly.

MJ blinked at how fast the words left her mouth. "I usually hang out with either Liz or Peter." She said to her. "It's either the movies or the mall, depends on what we do honestly."

"Sounds interesting." Lily said with a nod.

They didn't really talk all that much as they were at Oscorp before long. So Lily was pretty sure she failed that Quest.

… Okay she had to admit the amount of technology in this place was pretty impressive-.

Lily stiffened as she saw that the person giving them the tour was a woman with shoulder-length brown hair, wearing a lab coat while glasses hung off of her nose.

' _Mom._ ' Lily thought not sure if she should say anything or not as her Mom was working.

Carly Zacks had her clipboard in front of her as she spoke. "Welcome children." She said walking right by Lily, not even looking as she spoke. "Since 1973, Oscorp Industries, Inc. has been dedicated to providing innovative materials for manufacturing, construction, automotive, chemical processing and numerous other global industries."

The class followed her, no one was really paying attention, heck not even the science whiz Peter was paying attention in favor of looking around the area in excitement as Harry and MJ were near him.

"We are leading Global Manufacturer Osborn operatives." Carly droned on as Lily felt her eyes drift away, looking around to see her Dad, a man in his early forties with black hair and goggles on another level working on something.

"Am I boring you, young lady?" Lily stopped and her head snapped back to the front to see Carly giving her a look.

"Uh no, just looking around." Lily said quietly as she looked away from her Mom, angry at how she just zoomed in on her when she wasn't paying attention when just about everyone was doing the same thing.

There were some snickers before a pained yell came from the middle causing everyone to turn and see Peter screaming as a huge black spider was on his hand biting down on it, causing people to freak out as they scurried away while Peter got the spider to go flying into MJ who screamed.

"Oh my God!" She used her notebook to smack it away and as it hit the ground, Kong slammed his foot on it.

"Die!"

Peter fell over shaking as MJ went to help him causing Flash to shake his head. "The spaz is freaking." He said with a hint of amusement.

"He just got bit by a huge spider!" Lily snapped not caring if she would get in trouble as something like this was different from bullying. "It could be poisonous for all we now!"

Flash winced a bit as he didn't think about that as Peter threw up on MJ's shoes and blacked out.

* * *

Needless to say the Field Trip ended then and there as everyone was back on the bus after Peter got checked out by one of the scientists, the spider wasn't poisonous thankfully, so his hand was wrapped up.

' _Poor guy._ ' Lily couldn't help but think as while she might not have known him personally, having something like that happen is just bad luck as she watched MJ and Peter talk at the front of the bus after one of the teachers told him that they called his Aunt-.

Wait Aunt? What about his Mom?

Lily shook her head as it wasn't any of her business.

Looking out the window, Lily felt her blood freeze as she saw the man from the Protected Space looking right at her with a smirk as he fingered his shades.

Then a truck passed by the window and he was gone.

She didn't know she was shaking until she heard a voice. "Hey, you alright?"

Lily's head snapped to the right to see Harry Osborn giving her a weird look as he was nearby. "F-Fine, why?" She asked her Gamer's Mind finally taking effect.

"You were shaking." Harry pointed out.

"Just… The spider freaked me out." Lily lied before looking towards Peter at the front. "But it must be worse for him."

"Pete's fine, he can sleep this off." Harry said although he sounded a little worried before snapping his fingers. "Oh right, the names Harry."

"Lily." Lily said with a nod right before she saw something weird.

Right above Peter's head, his Lvl was changing.

It was now a question mark.

' _The heck?_ '

* * *

After school, Lily was just walking home after putting her backpack inside of her Inventory.

' _I wonder if I should go to the Library to find out which books I can use to learn new skills._ ' Lily was thinking to herself as she walked through some crowds before her mind went back to her earlier quest to make friends with MJ.

She didn't get a notice for a mission failure, but hey it's impossible to make a friend in a single day.

Maybe it was an ongoing one?

And then there was the fact that Peter's Lvl. became a mystery to her, that's never happened before.

Then again, she only had this ability for what? Three days? So she can't exactly think it's weird when she still hasn't figured everything out yet-.

Lily blinked as she looked around.

… Everyone was gone and buildings were destroyed.

' _ **Skill Leveled Up: Observe Lv. 3: This skill allows you to see a person's Level and max HP, MP as well as the Durability of items. Next Level: 2/45.**_ '

"Oh come on, again?" Lily muttered as she quickly pulled the Trash Can Lid out of her inventory only to pause as she saw something new on it.

' _ **Trash Can Lid- Poor Quality It's a Trash Can Lid, what were you expecting, Legendary Quality? Attack Power: 3-5. Defense Power: 4-6. Durability: 9/10.**_ '

"Now that's an interesting ability." A familiar voice said right behind her as Lily turned only to have a hand slammed against her chest and she was sent flying back into a wall as it cracked.

' _ **HP: 152-73.**_ '

Lily coughed in pain as she fell to one knee, blood dripping out of her mouth.

' _ **Due to surviving a strong attack, you're skill has leveled up thrice. Physical Endurance (Passive) Lv. 4. The Bodies durability increases and lowers the damage of the body. Physical Attack damage lessens by 12%. Next Level 4/30.**_ '

"Tch but you're weak, that was only a small fraction of my true strength." The man from the other day muttered in annoyance at her. "But I suppose I should take care of you before you become a problem."

Shakily, Lily pushed herself up as she tightened her grip on the trash can lid scared despite the Gamer's Mind keeping her calm.

This guy wasn't like the zombie or the slime, hell she barely saw him move when he hit her.

And that was only a small fraction of his strength?

' _ **Survive.**_

 _ **Survive the horde of Zombies and then escape the Protected Space.**_

 _ **Rewards: 1500 Exp, ?, ?.**_

 _ **Fail Penalty: Death.**_ '

"Considering you're at Death's door, I think it's safe to say they will finish you off." The man snapped his fingers as a dozen zombies began crawling out of the ground.

"Why?" Lily asked trying to get some information while stalling so she could get used to the pain she was in.

The man looked amused as he looked at her. "What? Do you think I'll start monologuing about my goals?" He asked as Lily shrugged.

"Don't the bad guys always do?"

"Tch, you think I'm the bad guy?"

Lily glared. "News flash, you're trying to murder me." She snapped at him. "That isn't the definition of a good guy."

The man's lips twitched a bit as he fought to hide a smirk. "I suppose it isn't, but the world isn't black and white." He said looking at her. "And don't think I didn't catch on to you stalling."

With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared while the Zombies began groaning and walking towards her.

' _Why Zombies? Couldn't he have made an army of those slimes?_ ' Lily thought as she looked at all of them. ' _Not that I'm complaining, it's probably good he's underestimating me._ '

But who was he?

Lily observed each Zombie, they were all Lvl. 6 with 1000 HP, so stronger than the one she fought the other day, but she could get through this.

She just had to be careful.

Running forward, Lily slammed her shield against the Zombie, knocking it back as the HP went down to 900.

Jumping back, Lily barely blocked a clawed strike from another Zombie as the sheer strength caused her to stumble, her chest flaring up.

Thankfully the block worked so she didn't take any damage, but she backed up before she could get surrounded as she turned and ran.

' _I need to find a way to get an advantage._ ' Lily thought as the whole city was desolate for her at the moment. ' _But how?_ '

Going through the thoughts of her head as she swear she could hear the Zombies moaning getting weaker, meaning she was losing them, Lily's breathing was becoming difficult slowing her down, making her think she might have a broken rib.

' _Okay, from Zombie movies I know that if you take care of the head they're done, but is it the same with these guys?_ ' Lily thought as she had to stop and lean against a brick wall. ' _But what else can I do-?_ '

Lily stopped as she saw the gas station nearby and her eyes lit up.

Stumbling, she swore she hear the moaning around her so she had limited time as she made it inside.

Most of the items were gone, but there were still stuff in here making her feel relief.

It was like loot in a dungeon or something like that.

"Come on." Lily muttered looking through the stuff before she smiled as she saw what she was looking for.

A lighter and hairspray.

"Fire should work against them." Lily said as she checked to make sure the lighter even worked and smiled when she saw the flicker of flames.

' _ **Due to thinking outside of the box, your INT went up by 1.**_ '

Placing the trash can lid in her inventory as she held the lighter and hairspray, Lily went to walk out before pausing.

… She checked the cash register to find fifty bucks.

Hey, no ones here and she may need the money.

Pocketing the money, Lily walked out to see three Zombies moaning as they saw her.

As they got closer, Lily took some time to work the lighter quickly before she held it in front of her and got the hair spray ready, none of them were aware of the danger they were in as they got within range.

Lily smiled at this. "Burn." She said spraying the hairspray, creating a flamethrower as the three zombies were engulfed in flames, their moans being turned into cries of agony as they were stumbling.

Eventually they fell over, dead-er fully dead, each of them giving out 200 Exp.

That was when they decomposed as Lily saw some items dropped this time.

There were three small red jars that she felt shock at seeing what they were along with money.

' _ **Potions (Low): A recovery potion that is good for adventurers starting out. It restores up to 200 HP.**_ '

Lily didn't waste any time grabbing them, placing two in her inventory while she took another one to restore her health.

A flash of red light surrounded her before her chest felt normal.

Giving a grin, Lily looked at the money to see up to 450 dollars, each Zombie dropped $ 150.

' _I-Is this real?_ ' Lily thought in shock as she grabbed it and placed it in inventory with her other items causing her eyes to widen as the money counter went to 505.

She never had that much money at once before in her life.

That was when she remembered the other Zombies and turned around with a determined look.

It was time to finish this.

* * *

It took up to two hours before she was panting in exhaustion, nine more burnt Zombie corpses around her as each of them dropped a potion while four of them dropped $150 each.

So she had up to 11 potions and $1150.

She leveled up two times and her exp system seemed to have changed as she looked at her stats.

' _ **Name: Lily Karla Zacks.**_

 _ **Age: 14.**_

 _ **Race: Human.**_

 _ **Job: The Gamer.**_

 _ **Level: 7 Next Level: 60%**_

 _ **Title: High School Freshmen**_

 _ **Specialization: N/A**_

 _ **HP: 152**_

 _ **MP: 325**_

 _ **STR: 7**_

 _ **VIT: 6 (.05) =2.02**_

 _ **DEX: 9**_

 _ **INT: 9 (+4)= 13**_

 _ **WIS: 5**_

 _ **LUK: 5**_

 _ **Money: $1105.**_

 _ **Points: 27**_

 _ **Description: Lily Karla Zacks is just an average Socially Awkward Girl who gets by playing Video Games. Currently a Freshman her peers see her as a slacker due to her being late for class.**_ '

' _I've definitely gotten a lot stronger._ ' Lily thought with a smile as she actually survived it and reaped some benefits-.

' _ **Ping! Quest Completed.**_ ' _ **Survive.'**_

 _ **Survive the horde of Zombies and then escape the Protected Space.**_

 _ **Rewards: 1500 Exp, Skill Book, 3 Stat Points.**_ '

That was followed by leveling up again.

Lily smiled before the cracks began appearing above her as she quickly put the Lighter and Hairspray in her inventory right as she was back in the real world, outside of the protected space.

' _I'm back._ ' Lily thought in relief as she was still panting. ' _I survived._ '

That was when she recognized where she was.

Hell's Kitchen.

' _I better go._ '

What she didn't know however was that her sudden appearance caught someones attention as a man was on the rooftop dressed in a red suit with two D's on his chest while holding an escrima stick with a devil like mask covering the upper half of his face as he frowned.

Daredevil was just doing his usual patrol when his enhanced senses picked her up coming out of nowhere and she was definitely not there before.

He could tell that the person was a fourteen year old girl with some good health, but nothing really abnormal about her.

Memorizing her heartbeat, Daredevil moved to continue his patrol as he would keep an ear out for this girl in the future if she ever appears like that again.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Man this took awhile to type, sorry for the wait I've had to deal with some personal issues but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Now we're moving into the Marvel part with Peter being bitten as well as the cameo by Daredevil at the end whose enhanced senses picked her up as she came out of the protected space.**

 **Now the man that attacked Lily, his intentions will be revealed in time.**

 **So anyways, let's answer some reviews.**

 **PenSnatcher: Thank you and you'll have to wait and see, I hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **CrimsonSylvan: She'll have a shield as one of her weapons, she'll have plenty more in the future so don't worry about her being a female Captain America. I'm happy you liked the originality of her first combat skill as well.**

 **Angel of light and darkness: Thank you for reading it.**

 **MysticSpider: Thank you.**

 **LordXeentheGreat: Thank you.**

 **AndJrew76: Thank you, I'm happy you liked the idea of the trash can lid. Don't worry, she won't have to yell out her attacks, unless they're spells as those do require a verbal command.**

 **7diamond: Thank you.**

 **HogwartzGrad: It will, don't worry.**

 **TDKa. k. aTowerDiveKings: That would be hilarious, thanks for the image.**

 **Chiufan95: Thank you and I'll try to update that eventually.**

 **The froggy ninja: Not just a shield master but that's a good start for now.**

 **LadyCalus: Eventually yes she will learn that way.**

 **SaintMichael95: Don't worry, she'll stop doing that soon.**

 **Sundrawnshadow: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Now for her Stats.**

 _ **Stats.**_

Name: Lily Karla Zacks.

Age: 14.

Race: Human.

Job: The Gamer.

Level: 8 Next Level: 77%

Title: High School Freshmen

Specialization: N/A

HP: 152

MP: 325

STR: 7

VIT: 6 (.05) =2.02

DEX: 9

INT: 9 (+4)= 13

WIS: 5

LUK: 5

Money: $1105.

Points: 35

Description: Lily Karla Zacks is just an average Socially Awkward Girl who gets by playing Video Games. Currently a Freshman her peers see her as a slacker due to her being late for class.

 _ **Skills List.**_

Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv MAX: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through with a peaceful mind. Has a resistance to telepathic attacks and psychological damage.

Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv MAX: Let's the user's body live the real world like a game. HP and MP are fully restored if sleeping in a bed. 75% in a Tent and 50% Outdoors or in a Sleeping Bag.

Free Running (Passive) Lv. 1: You are now barely adept at traversing busy streets. Speed is increased by 5% along with improved breathing and stamina. This skill also gives 5% to your Vitality. Next Level 12/40.

Observe Lv. 2: This skill allows you to see a person's Level and max HP, MP and as well as the Durability of items. Next Level: 2/45.

Lying Lv. 1: You can now plan out lies to deceive those around you. Next Level: 0/5.

Shield Mastery (Passive) Lv. 4: The weight of a shield is familiar to you adding 35% to your attack and defense whenever you have a shield equipped Next Level: 3/45.

Shield Bash Lv. 3: Catch your opponents off guard by slamming your shield into them. Costs 10 MP. Next Level 14/35.

Physical Endurance (Passive) Lv. 4. The Bodies durability increases and lowers the damage of the body. Physical Attack damage lessens by 12%. Next Level 4/30.

Chemistry 101 (Passive) Lv. 1: The knowledge of the different chemicals flows through your head allowing for you to make various combinations. Right now you can only make firecrackers and stink bombs. Next Level 0/5.

 _ **Titles.**_

High School Freshmen: As a student of school your INT can rise 50% faster than your other abilities if you apply yourself.

 _ **Weapons/Armor.**_

Trash Can Lid- Poor Quality It's a Trash Can Lid, what were you expecting, Legendary Quality? Attack Power: 3-5. Defense Power: 4-6. Durability: 9/10.

 _ **Items Storage.**_

Potions (Low) (11): A recovery potion that is good for adventurers starting out. It restores up to 200 HP.

Unknown Skill Book.

 _ **Ongoing Quests**_

Make a Friend.

Someone is keeping a conversation going in an attempt to reach out to you, reciprocate the conversation with words of your own.

Rewards: 225 Exp and a New friend in Mary-Jane Watson.

Penalty Fail: 5 Exp and a further loss of reputation.


End file.
